Six
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: Tobias is a sixteen year old initiate. Six is his eighteen year old instructor. Tobias has a Erudite brother and a two Abnegation parents. Six has a horrifying past and all of her family is dead. Pic: Shai Woodley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl who gave me the aptitude test looked at me weird, like she was scared.

Abnegation.

Dauntless.

Those were my results. Too many.

Too many.

I hear Caleb cleaning the hallway. It's what he does when he's nervous. The clacking sounds of him tidying up lull me to sleep.

It's my turn to make dinner tonight, but I don't care; I go back to sleep.

I never made my choice.

That's the thought that haunts my mind, from the time Mom wakes me up to when I'm standing in front of the choosing bowls with a knife in my hand. I cut my palm, ignoring the sting of pain.

I hold my hand out over the Abnegation rocks, and let out a breath.

I move my hand.

The Abnegation are mumbling and gasping; my blood sizzles on the Dauntless coals. Cheers erupt from the Dauntless and as I make my way to join them, they pat me on the back. Someone yells about me being the second Stiff transfer to Dauntless in three decades.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. ..

"We don't have all day, Stiff," Eric says dangerously.

I jump.

Fuck my life, I think. I'm gonna have a heart attack at sixteen.

A net. There is a net.

A hand reaches out to me when I land. I grab it and pull myself over.

It's a girl. She has long, caramel-blonde hair, tan skin, and dark, hazel-brown eyes.

She wears a black leather jacket that exposes the form-fitting black tank underneath, and black jeans. I see the outline of a tattoo over the collar of the shirt.

She's talking to me.

I'm lost in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, I really didn't think that this story would be that popular. But, okay. Cool. Disclaimer: disclaimed. **

**And now Eric is apparently Candor.**

Chapter 2

He looks familiar. This is the first thing I think. Then, I register him staring at me.

"Six." Mumbles Christina.

"Um." I mumble back. Then, I slap the initiate, and drag him the rest of the way out of the net.

"Ow?" He says, sounding offended.

"Words." I acknowledge. "What's your name?"

"Um. Tobias."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Um . . . no?"

"Six." Christina says, louder this time.

"Third jumper—Tobias!" I shout. I push him to the door. "Go that way."

I sigh once he leaves, and turn back to the net.

I walk in front of the Initiates, Christina next to me. "Intiates." I shout. They all stop talking. "Dauntless-borns will go with Christina here, and everybody else will be with me. My name is Six-"

"Six? Like the number, six?" Scoffs a tall, burly kid with short blonde hair. The last jumper.

"Yeah. Like the number." I say flatly. "Anyway," I say, leading them outside. "This is the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." Snickers the same kid. I grab his shirt before he knows that I've even moved, and shove face close to his.

"What's your name?" I ask, expression flat and threatening.

"E-Eric." The Initiate pants. "Eric, my name is Eric."

"Well, _Eric, _if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I'd have joined their faction." I hiss. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep. Your mouth. _Shut."_ Then, I smile lightly. And his eyes widened. "Got that?"

He nods repeatedly, but I let go on the first one. "Good. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the Chasm." I say, and start toward the narrow bridge. I'm used to the Pit by now, but the Initiates stray for the railing-less sides, staying near the walls, especially Tobias. "The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout, over the waves of the Chasm below. "A daredevil jump off of this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I lead them, through the hole in the wall, into the dining hall, and the Dauntless clap and cheer. I go to the almost-empty Initiate table, and sit almost right across from Christina, her on one side in the middle, me on the other. The Dauntless-borns sit on Christina's side, and the others sit on my side, most keeping away from me, probably because of the Eric scene.

Tobias sits next to me, though. I sneak a look at him, but he's staring at his food—a hamburger. I look at Christina with furrowed brows, and she raises hers, smiling slightly. She nods at him.

I smile, like, "Sure," and look at my food, picking at the bun.

Tobias gives up. "What the Hell is this?"

I laugh, and nudge over the bowl of catchup wordlessly. "It's a hamburger. Put this on it."

**I know it's short, but I'm having trouble with Tris POV, and I want this next scene in Tobias's POV, Which I'm almost positive I'll posting today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised! Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Chapter 3

Six was laughing at the fact that I didn't know what a hamburger was. But, when someone touches her shoulder, she stops, her joking mood fading. It's a guy, with shining black hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey, _Six."_ He says, leaning down to her ear.

"Peter." She says challengingly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks, and she turns to face him.

"That's Tobias. I don't know his friend." Her eyes meet his, and her upper lip lifts up a little, as if she smells something gross.

"Zeke!" Says Zeke.

"Ooh," Says Peter. "A Stiff. We'll see how long you last. Although. . . " Peter trails off, looking at Six.

"What do you want, Peter?" Six asks, a little too quickly.

"What have you been doing lately, Six?"

Six shrugs. "Nothing, really. Busy. You know how Initiates are." Her attempt at nonchalance doesn't fool me, but it angers Peter.

"No. I don't." He says. "Max was telling me he keeps trying to meet up with you, but you don't show up. He wants to know what's up."

"Tell him I don't want job."

"He's offering you a job?"

"So it would seem."

"And you're not interested."

"Haven't been in two years."

"Well," He says, and punches her in the arm. "Let's hope he gets the point, then."

"Let's." Six says, eyebrows raised. And then, Peter leans in close to her.

Her arms, resting on the table, are tense. Peter touches her shoulders, and whispers something in her ear; then, his hands trail down her sides, and she knees him in the groin. He doubles over.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

She grabs his shirt, and pulls his face close hers. "Don't _ever_ touch me." She snarls cleary, then throws him onto the ground a few feet away from him. He scuttles away, face burning.

She flicks some hair from her forehead, sighs brokenly, and hurries out of the dining hall.

"Hey-"Starts Christina, but she's stuck babysitting the Inititates.

I get up and go after her.

**Okay, I GET that I'm chapter-ending when it's etiquette to time-break, but. Come on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, LOVELIES. I know. I know. I figured you guys were suffering—so was I—and I can't find any fillers for Silver Skies, so. Here we are! Review, lovelies! Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Dedicated to divergentlover523, for fangirling multiple times. Probably gonna be in Tobias's POV from now on, lovelies.**

Chapter 4

I followed the sound of stomping out of the dining hall, through the Pit, and up many stairs. When they finished, I was panting, and a door was closing in front of me; I grabbed the knob, and as soon as I slipped through, the door closed behind me.

Six spun, caramel hair flinging around to hit her back in the face. She didn't even blink. Her eyes were wide with panic and anger.

"_What the Hell are you doing here?!" _She hissed. "Get out!"

She was just frightening enough that my hand fumbled for the knob; it didn't turn. "GET OUT!" She whisper-yelled.

"It won't open!" I exclaimed.

She tensed. "Crap. Here it comes."

"What?"

"Just—if you tell anyone about this, I will personally murder you." Six said. "Come here." I went towards her obidiently, and she grabbed my wrist, squatting down and pressing her palm into the ground in what seemed like meditation; she drug me down with her. "Do as I am." She said. "And shut your eyes."

I felt wetness pool around my shoes, and opened my eyes; it was water. I stood cautiously, banging on a wall and yelling.

Six is panting, but takes the time to laugh at me.

"Relax, Tobias." She gasps. "This isn't even your fear landscape."

"What fear is this?" I asked.

"Drowning." She replied, and slipped off her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Tobias." She shoved the jacket into the tube that produced the water.

The tank dissapeared.

"What's next?" I asked.

"It's-" She broke off with a gasp as a box tackled her. "Confinement."

"Holy fuck, why'd you do this?!" I expelled.

"Take my mind off of Peter." She panted, squatting down, pulling on the leg of my jeans to get me to sit with her; the box shifted with us, and she let out a breath of relief when it disappeared.

I stand, stretching my legs. "Oh God. What's next? I hate your mind. . . . "

"Yeah, well. I would advise you to cover your eyes, Tobias."

"What? Why-"

All at once, Six drops to the ground, curling into a ball and putting her hands on her head, covering her scalp. "What's-"

"Sit down and shut up!" Six exclaims. I drop to my knees, and see birds in the distance; they let out loud caws, and I hear Six whimper.

And that's when they swoop down, pecking at us like we're road kill.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yell, shoving my face into newly appearing dirt. "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled. Then, she went still, turning into a corpse next to me while I writhed around waving away crows.

Then, they dissappeared.

We're in a house.

"Crap." Says Six. "Crap—crap! You need to leave! Go! You need to go! I thought I got over this one. . . . "

"I can't—I thought we established this!"

"Please just go!" She sobbed, though she wasn't crying. A door slammed, and she spun, eyes wide and scared as Hell-looking.

The door into the room we were in opened; Six flinched back, and my limbs turned to jelly. Her breath quickened.

A man, with brown hair Abnegation-cut, and Six's gray-blue eyes, stands in the doorway. He pushes the door open wider to reveal a guy who looks like a younger Peter; Six begins to shrink, around a foot all in all, and her hair gets shorter, lowering from her Dauntless ponytail to an Abnegation bun. Her clothes turn gray, modest.

She was Abnegation.

The older guy holds up a bottle of what I'm sure is alchohol and hollers. "Beatrice! I want you to meet Peter—we owe this boy something!"

Six gulps in air and stumbles back a few steps, shaking her head wildly. Peter smiles hungrily, and enters the room.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Prior."

"Please, call me Andrew." He smiles, and leaves.

Peter stalks over to Six and pushes her into the wall, placing a hand on her throat and squeezing. "Hello, _Beatrice."_ Peter says. "Does your father do this often?" He asked.

"Only—with you-" Six/Beatrice stutters around his hand; he switches, replacing it with his left, and trailing the right one down her body, streaking it across the skin above her jeans; her eyes close, and she heaves a sigh, not in pleasure, but like she's dreading what will happen next. He pushes his body to hers, pinning her lower half while he undoes the buttons on her shirt.

I see a tear trace her cheekbone when he gets to the top.

Peter presses his mouth to hers, and her eyes open. She slams her knee into his groin, and shoves him; he hits the opposite wall, and dissappears.

On to the next fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY TRIS'S LOSS OF CONTROL FEAR WAS POTRAYED, SO I MADE UP THIS SEEN, IT'S NOT AS STRAIGHT-FROM-THE-BOOK AS MY EARLIER ONES, LOVELIES. Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Chapter 5

Between one blink and the next, the Abnegation house disappears.

I hear a scream, and turn to see Six . . . in an ocean?

What?

Nethertheless, I dive into the water to get to her shivering frame, swimming over to the slippery-looking rock that she's clinging to; I could help her back to the shore, I think, before I realize that she probably can't swim.

Great.

She's looking around for something, and her eyes rest on me. "Loss of control!" She gasps, when my hand grabs her wrist, and the hand I'm not holding searches around the mossy rock; when she finds a cubbyhole, her fingers fumble inside it for what feels like hours to me; it probably feels like that to her, too, since she screams aloud in frustration.

Six pulls out what looks like a plastic-encased Tic-Tac, and holds onto the rock, tighter, after chucking it over her head.

I hear cracking, and turn my head; the ocean is freezing. When it gets to us, I yelp, and pull my body out of the ice a beat after Six.

"Now what's going to-" I start, but break off when I hear a whimper. I look around the room—which is now not only a room, but a replica of the Abnegation room we were in before—and lift up the blanket on a bed to look for whoever made that noise when I hear it again; I turn and Six winces, this time, louder, backpedaling into the wall. She's wearing Abnegation clothes again, hair in a bun. The door bursts open, and I see Andrew again; when I look back at Six, her face shows straight fear.

Andrew stomps purposefully toward her, undoing his belt, and her eyes well up tears. "This is for your own good," he says, and throws the belt over his shoulder. He pauses, and his face turns monsterous when she doesn't move. "What are you doing?!" He yells. She whimpers, and turns around, pulling her shirt up in back, so it rests pooling at the back of her neck. He sighs, like she's mental, and flings the belt over his head; her knuckles turn white where the hold her shirt, but she doesn't flinch, doesn't let out a sound.

The next hit comes, and the next, and I realize I can't move, just like the fear with Peter in it.

When he hits her for feels like the hundredth time, though I know it's only about ten, her hands shaking, one of them flies up and catches it, pulling it out of his hands.

She lets her sweater fall back to settle on her hips as she spins to look at him.

"_You're not real," _she hisses. "_You're not real, you're not real, YOU'RE NOT REAL!"_ She yells, voice rising until she's screaming, and her face is red with exertion.

And he dissappears.

. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .

Six crumbles to the ground and lets out a sob; I run over to her, but she pushes me away.

"Just leave me alone, initiate." She says in her instructor voice, though there are tears streaming down her face.

"No." I say powerfully, and she looks up, surprised. "I'm not going to go back to being a stupid initiate, just a _student _after that! You can't treat me like a three-year-old anymore, I know all your secrets-" I know it's a bad thing to say the moment I say it, but I don't know just how bad she thought it was until her hand gripped my arm and flung me at the wall; her eyes were blazing with anger and she's pulling a knife out of her boot.

"_What _did you just say, intitate?"


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, I HAD ICE CREAM FOR BREAKFAST. Song Of The Day: Digital Daggers/Bad Intentions. Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 6

The world slows down.

_Oh, crap._ _I just pissed off my most dangerous instructor. Way to go, Tobias._

"I—I didn't mean-" I stutter.

"Shut up." Six snarled brutally. "What do you _mean, _you know all my secrets?"

"Umm . . . well, I know that you're Beatrice Prior, and that your father-" I choked off the sentence when she put the knife at my neck.

"Continue." She says flatly.

"I know your father bea-" She twisted the knife so it cut thinly into my skin, and yelped. "I know what your father does—did. I know you only have six—oh—fears, and . . . let me see your back."

"_Excuse _me?" Six asked. "I am your _instructor. _Why would you ask something like that?"

"Just let me see, I need to know if it was real-"

"If what was real?"

"Your fear landscape." I say, in a "duh" tone.

"No." She says, and I unthinkinly grab her sweater (**Polyvore is on my bio). **She pushes the knife closer to my throat and gets a glint in her eye that makes me fight not to cringe. "Why is your hand on my clothing?"

I gulp and jerk away. She smiles a smile, half "I'm A Cruel Bitch And I Know It" and half "Imma Damage Your Face," a damaged smile that chills my bones.

"Now run aloung, Tobias." She says, still sporting broken, unreadable, haunted eyes. She turns, and sits right down, by the wall. She tucks the knife into her boot, wiping my blood on her jeans.

"Are you sure you'll be okay-"

"Go away, Tobias." Six says, and I see tears well up in her eyes again, before I shut the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . ..

"Tobias!" Yells a voice, and I turn. It's Christina. "How's Six?" I shrug, and her eyes land on my neck. "Oh. She got you good. . . . How bad did you piss her off?"

"I don't know. One minute, we're talking, the next, there's a knife at my throat."

"Yeah, she's unpredictable." Christina says, and hands over a tiny rectangular box. "Here. This accelerates healing."

"Thanks."

. . . . .. .

"Why were you so mean to that intitate?" Christina whispers.

"He was an asshole. He kept prying at—some shit I didn't want to talk about." I hear Six saying.

"I'm surer he didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Christina, he's listening to us!" Six says sharply. She meets my eyes across the table.

Her's are a perfect sort of brown and hazel, mixed beautifully. They flicker back to her tray, and I blink against the sudden brightness in the dining hall.

_Dammit. _I think. _I'm falling_ hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. SOTD: Banks/Waiting Game**

Chapter 7

"Why," pants Tobias, hitting the punching bag again. He's surprisingly good for an initiate. "Are you . . . staring at me?!"

I force my teeth to let go of the chunk of my cheek they've been chewing on, and push his elbows in and up.

He's looking at me, shocked. His eyes are narrowed, and his lips are open, and-

Quit looking at his lips!

"Keep your elbows in. And punch higher. You're not gonna get anywhere if all you're doing is giving them oppurtunities to hit you harder."

He fractionally shrugs one shoulder, but nods thoughtfully, and goes at the heavy bag again.

His lips—dammit!-mouth something that I just barely catch. _I can feel the power. _

I hold back a smirk, and stop appraising his fighting technicues. That's how I felt. Except I wasn't carefree, I think, and sit on the bench by the door.

_I wasn't just feeling a half-giddy childish power surge. I knew I could kill. And I was planing on it._

Dauntless was always my favorite of the factions. I would watch them jump off the trains every morning at school, secretly adimire their black clothing and fluidness in which they moved. I would wish I had the courage to steal one of their knives, or even just become friends with one of them, get them to help me, protect me . . . but of course, I never did. I was alone in my dull Abnegation house with the ghost of a mother I hated, a drunken father, and a half-brother whose guts I hated, until choosing day.

And even then, I was still alone. No one would know the secrets that ran around my mind at night, what nightmares tormented me, or why I refused to let them.

But I was afraid Tobias already did.


	8. Chapter 8

**:P DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED. AAH I CAN'T TYPE TODAY. SOTD: Banks/Waiting Game.**

Chapter 8

Our eyes meet across the cafeteria again; she quickly looks down at her cake and says something to Christina. I'd taken to sitting in the corner with more brutal initiates, like Eric, Zeke, and this girl name Lauren who'd shaved her head.

I sighed at looked down at my own food.

When I looked up again, she was staring at me. Again.

"Dude, did you piss off Six?" Asked Zeke. "'Cause she's looking at you like you killed her puppy."

"I doubt she has a puppy, Zeke." Says an Dauntless-born with light brown hair; she was kind of low on the list, but she's been sitting with us lately, and I'm pretty sure she likes Zeke. I think her name's Shauna.

"Maybe she does!" Exclaims Zeke.

"Sure, Ezekiel, and she's also a transfer." Says someone else.

I keep my mouth shut and look at my food.

My eyes flick up and lock with her's; they dart away from mine. Again.

**THIS IS SO SHORT BUT YEAH.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SO SO SORRY for not updating. I'm going down the list from most to least reviewed in terms of updating. I had writers block and had been in a reading slump and depression and ugh but yeah. No more new stories unless they are oneshots. (The Warnette thing counts.)**

Ch.9

There is a buzzing in my ears and I can't tell if it's initiates whispering or snoring or going crazy but I want to punch Eric for it.

I turn over, exhaling. _Sleep, Tobias. Come the fuck on._

I trace patterns on the sheets. _Circle circle square diamond circle—_someone coughs—_circle square diamond circle circle square diamond—_a heavy footfall—_circle circle squ—_shadow.

My eyes widen. Eric is standing in front of my bed. And he's holding a knife. I don't move. If he thinks I'm asleep then he'll be slower, easier to attack, I think.

I am wrong. He raises his arm and then the knife is in my hand, and he's _twisting_-

I kick at his knee and it cracks and he falls, cursing and holding a leg that is bending the wrong way and I take the knife out of my hand and _I can see through my hand _and I then the knife is in Eric's shoulder and he's yelling and dragging himself away and the other initiates are screaming at someone's turned on the light and I am blind

but then I'm not. I see Eric and then I step forward again but a horde of iniates are holding me back and I throw it and someone screams and I'm laughing because it's the stiff, it's the stiff who's stabbing people with knives and the erudite is the one who underestimated me and it's the stiff it's the stiff

who is the murderer

And I am blind again.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FOUR AND TRIS IS REVERSED. **

"I'll take him." Six says, but she's smiling and soft and warm and I'm afraid.

"You sure?" Another Dauntless, whose grip around my shoulder was probably bruising but I figured I deserved a couple bruises at this point. "He did-"

"I know."

He shrugs and hands me over to her. She turns and we're walking away and then she whispers, so quiet, "Idiot."

I try to pull away, but fail, only managing to almost-fall into the Chasm. Six looks at me, looks away, hides a giggle, and pulls me aloung again.

"So you killed someone." she says.

"He stabbed me first!"

"That's no reason to kill him."

"He tried to kill me!" Six laughed audibly this time. I scowled.

"You're like a fucking four-year-old!" I scowled harder and kicked a pebble.

"Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad!" I shout madly.

"Neither am I!" She yells and she seems light, free (**of artificial sugars im sorry**).

"You're staring at me, Tobias."

"No I'm not."

She kisses my cheek. "Yeah you are."

"No I'm not. And that's not fair!" I pick at a bit of dried blood on my shirt.

"So do you know any factionless?" She asks cheerfully.

"No."

"You're very talkative."

"I just killed someone."

"You know, people say if you feel bad, you should just go back to the hairy dog that bit you."

"What the fuck does that mean."

"It means free murder spree."

"I'll pass."

She laughs, and then she's kissing me, and I am certified insane.

But it's Six and I can't pull away even if I wanted to because her scent is in my nose and she tastes like marshmallows and I'm falling and I don't know where I'm going but I like it. And then she breaks away and kisses my cheek again and she whispers, so quiet,

"Call me Tris," and I've fallen.


End file.
